readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye Japan
Episode Synopsis The sisters' job is completed and in five days will be sent home to Hong Kong. Anita must say goodbye to Hisami, but the two are in denial about the upcoming move. Extended Summary Nenene Sumiregawa is talking to Lee Linho about her novel. Lee says that the filming of the movie is complete and would like to release the new novel at the same time, in addition to all of her previous work. Despite the release being four months away and only three chapters completed, Nenene agrees to the plan. Lee asks the sisters to accompany Nenene back to Hong Kong for the release. The sisters are overjoyed at going home until Lee adds that they will be released from their duty of bodyguarding Nenene, and they'll leave for Hong Kong in 5 days. The next morning Anita goes to school and reveals that she's going home to Hong Kong on Friday. Natsume Nishizono overhears and offers to throw a party for Anita. Anita tries to pretend that everything's fine with Hisami Hishiishii, but the girls' interactions become more muted and awkward. Hisami shows Anita the book she's reading, Anne of Green Gables, and comments that Anita is like Anne. Anita also says goodbye to Junior, saying that they're friends, which confuses the boy. Anita returns The Book of Supporting Bones to Richard Southerland, who is still in the hospital. However, after Anita leaves, Junior retrieves the book. Joseph Carpenter and Wendy later comment on their progress, they have retrieved 6 of the 7 Gentleman Books and the master key. Joseph Carpenter thanks Junior for all his help. The day before the girls leave, Anita runs home from school, asking if Nenene has a copy of Anne of Green Gables. She spends the evening reading the book, as Hisami does at home. Both girls look at the moon, thinking of "bosom friend". Anita abruptly gets up and asks Michelle if they have some needle and thread. At the goodbye party Hisami isn't there, claiming to be sick. Tohru, noticing the girls' behaviour beforehand, rushes out to find Hisami at a park, watching some children play. Hisami doesn't want to say goodbye to Anita and be alone again. Tohru yells at Hisami (and Anita) for being stupid, saying that Anita will miss Hisami because Hisami won't be by her side anymore. Hisami realizes her mistake and starts to cry, believing that she'll be too late to say goodbye, but Tohru takes her back to school on his bike. Hisami and Anita meet just as Anita is leaving the school. The two girls properly say their goodbyes and promise to stay in touch as the class unfolds a paper banner, asking Anita to come visit again soon. Back in Nenene's apartment Nenene admits that she is going to miss the group. The sisters promptly make fun of Nenene's red face. There is a shot of the photographs in Nenene's room - alongside the photograph of Nenene and Yomiko, thee is another one of Nenene and the three sisters. Nenene stays with the three sisters instead of a hotel when they arrive in Hong Kong, and is surprised to see that all the books are gone. Michelle explains that they used them all for Maggie's paper familiar to rescue Nenene. Nenene offers to take the girls book shopping, her treat, with mixed reactions. Somebody knocks at the door; when Maggie opens it, armed and masked men burst in. Behind them, Lee emerges. He lights a cigarette with the Zippo lighter and asks Nenene to come with them and write "the greatest story ever told". Trivia *It is revealed that the girls have been in Japan for over a year. *The Japanese title of Anne of Green Gables is Red-haired Anne. *"Bosom friend" is translated in Japanese as "friend of the heart". *The symbolic importance of Lee smoking: he resolved not to smoke until Nenene wrote her next book. Category:Anime